walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny St. John (Video Game)
Danny "Dan" St. John is an original character that appears as one of the main antagonists (Along with Andrew and Brenda) in Episode 2, "Starved for Help" of The Walking Dead Video Game. Danny and his family conspire with the Save-Lot Bandits and lure unwary survivors to their farm where they would dismember and murder them to cook them into human meat and then trade as food to the bandits in return for protection and supplies. Unlike his mother and brother, who appear to commit their horrendous actions out of necessity and to survive, Danny appears to relish in violence and killing and enjoys in toying with his victims before dismembering them into human meat. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Danny's parents, Brenda and Terry, own a dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia, and Danny helps out along with his brother, Andrew. Andrew, being the oldest, caused some friction between the brothers as Danny feels that his parents favored him more than himself as well as Andrew attending college. Danny, on the other hand, excelled in sports and even won a trophy in baseball. Danny felt that he needed to get away from Macon after he came of age, because they ran into some of what Andy described as "trouble", most likely referring to problems of their cannibalism. Afterwards, he started and ran an insurance company in Decatur, Georgia. It was a steadfast, improving business, but after the apocalypse occurred, along with the death of his father, Danny returned and plays a more important and key role on the farm. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" He is first seen walking over to the Travelier Motel and introducing himself along with his brother, Andrew. Eventually Lee Everett, Clementine, and the others will stop by St John's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. To begin with, Danny stays inside the house, and helps out his mother. Brenda mentions to Lee that he always has been a bit of a "mamma's boy", but also that it is not a good idea to tell him that. After Lee and Mark had been ambushed by bandits on the outskirts of the dairy, Danny asks Lee to come with him and scope out the nearby forest for the bandits' camp, but they end up finding a smaller camp, which by Danny's guess is probably not the main base. Lee recovers a camera, but as its batteries are empty, Danny expresses his relief, giving off that he is hiding something. They are soon confronted by the inhabitant of the camp, a deranged woman named Jolene, who threatens them with a crossbow. If Lee refrains from shooting her, she starts addressing Danny, telling him that she knows exactly who he is and what his family does, but before she can tell the full story to Lee, Danny shoots her, and mumbles "what a waste", before leaving the camp with Lee. Back on the dairy, Lee has short conversation with Danny, who is reveling in his kill, stroking his gun which he calls "Charlotte", which Lee finds disturbing. Lee can also confront Danny about a wheelbarrow filled with old, bloody clothes, and he will claim that he cut himself badly, despite not being visibly wounded or scarred. Back in the house at dinner time, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which had assembled for dinner, Danny reacting first mumbles, "Everything could have turned out okay for you folks...", before grabbing his rifle and pointing it at Kenny, while Andrew takes Clementine hostage. Then, the injured Mark comes crawling down the stairs begging for help, which distracts Lee, and Danny knocks him out with the butt of the rifle, and locks him in their meat locker. After having escaped from the meat locker along with Lilly and Clementine, Lee and Kenny sneak up on Danny, who guards the barn, while angrily muttering about how his family does not treat him with appropriate respect. Andrew suddenly returns and tells Danny to finish off their prisoners, forcing them to hide in a stall. Hearing Danny mumbling to himself that he will let one of them run, only for him or her to run into a bear-trap he has placed in the way, Lee peeks out from the stall to find out where he is, only to get Danny's rifle shoved in his face. Lee grabs the barrel, averts the shot, and struggles with Danny, who gets the upper hand, before either Kenny or Lilly comes to his aid, causing the wounded Danny to stumble into his own bear-trap. With his leg stuck in the trap, Danny manically states to Lee that cannibalism is the only way to survive in the world now, and tells him that he should keep him alive and eat him, as he does not believe that he has the courage to kill him. Lee then realizes that Danny's sole motive for going into the woods was not to hunt down the bandits, whom he appears to be on good terms with, but to hunt down Jolene to either kill her or bring her back to the farm for human meat and remove her as a liability to the deal him and his family have with the bandits. Lee can retort that Danny and his family are insane and that cannibalism is never the answer. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to either kill Danny with a pitchfork or leave him to his fate in the modified bear-trap. Kill Danny (Dead) If Lee opts to kill Danny, he throws the pitchfork at him, impaling him through the chest, killing him. Clementine will witness this and become frightened.' ' Spare Danny (Unknown, presumed undead) If left to live, Lee throws the pitchfork at at a hay-bale, and turns his back on Danny, and he is presumably still stuck in the bear-trap when the walkers overrun the dairy. However, If Lee tried to save Larry and before he leaves the barn, Lilly threatens to kill Danny for playing a role in her father's death. It is uncertain whether Lilly follows through with her threat. There may be a slim possibility that Andrew (if left alive) rushes to Danny's aid, but the last that is seen of him is his apparent surrender to his fate at the hands of the invading horde of walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Travis (Caused) *David Parker (Caused) *Jolene (Determinant) *Mark (Caused) *Mac (Possibly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. *Larry (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed By *Kenny (Caused, Determinant) *Lilly (Caused, Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) After discovering that Kenny and Lee escaped the meat locker, Danny points a gun at Lee. Danny misses the shot and pulls Lee, then Lilly or Kenny (Depending on Lee's prior decision when deciding to kill Larry) using the weapon of their choice, making him fall on a bear-trap and on the hay. Danny then tells Lee not to kill him and eat him as meat. If Lee chooses to kill Danny, he is stabbed with an pitchfork and dies; if Lee does not kill him, he just leaves Danny there. If so, he is presumed to have been eaten by the walkers as they invaded, or dies from blood loss and reanimates as a walker himself. Relationships Terry St. John Terry and Danny had a moderately positive relationship in Danny's childhood years, and Terry would occasionally take him and Andrew out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Danny was considered the inferior of Terry's sons, and was treated as such by his mother and brother as well. It is unknown if Danny had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Brenda St. John Brenda seems to have a good relationship with her son, both participating in cannibalism. However, Danny can be heard complaining to Andy that he doesn't get respect, suggesting that his mother thinks of him as less than his brother. Andrew St. John Danny seems to have a good relationship with his brother, both participating in cannibalism. They are shown working together most of the time. Lee Everett Lee was slightly suspicious of the St John family and warns Mark to keep an eye open. He doesn't show his feelings straight away however. Danny asks Lee for help with payback to the Bandits, and he agrees after checking up on everyone. At dinner, Lee reveals to everyone that Danny, Andy and Brenda are cannibals, finally sharing his suspicions. Danny, instead of denying it, claims that 'everything would've turned out ok for them. The argument is soon stopped when Mark manages to crawl downstairs. When the group is distracted, Danny knocks Lee unconscious and locks the group in the meat locker. When Lee escapes with Kenny and hides in the barn, Danny can be heard muttering about how his family do not respect him. His brother Andy tells him to finish off the prisoners whilst Kenny and Lee hide. Danny suddenly pushes his rifle in Lee's face, but he knocks it away, and Danny stumbles into his bear trap. After a short conversation, Lee can chose to kill him with a pitchfork or leave him to get eaten alive by walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Like Shawn Greene, Danny and Andrew are also the son's of a farm owner and works on a farm in Georgia county. *Danny named his gun Charlotte and displays affection towards the gun, treating it like a person. **Danny is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Molly with "Hilda". *According to Danny's unused audio clips he might have pedophilic intentions as he mentions how he enjoys the younger girls who visted the St. John farm in their spring time dresses. *He used to run a health insurance company before coming back to help his parents with the farm during the start of the outbreak. *For Mothers Day, he practiced his taxidermy and restuffed his mothers cat, Zoe, as a gift. *Lee's choice to spare or kill Danny affects Lee's relationship with Clementine. *Danny appeared to be the middle man between the Save-Lot Bandits and the St. Johns, facilitating their deals and delivering them their food personally, as Jolene recognizes Danny right away and claims he was good friends with the bandits. St. John, Danny St. John, Danny St. John, Danny St. John, Danny Category:Deceased